


9:22 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You replaced my treat with kitten food?'' Amos muttered as he scowled at Supergirl.





	9:22 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You replaced my treat with kitten food?'' Amos muttered as he scowled at Supergirl before she nodded and smiled.

THE END


End file.
